


Screw Love, Bang the One You're With

by aprilraven



Series: Rift 'Verse [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other, Post - Revenge of the Fallen, Rare Character, Rare Pairing, Rift 'Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilraven/pseuds/aprilraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wasn't nearly drunk enough to ignore what was going on behind him.</i>
</p><p>Adversity makes for strange bedfellows.  The alcohol didn't hurt either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Love, Bang the One You're With

_**Fic: If you can't be with the one you love...**_  
Title: **Screw Love, Bang the One You're With**  
Continuity: Movies, post-Revenge of the Fallen  
Characters/Pairings: Barricade/Captain Graham, mention of Ironhide, Will and Sarah Lennox  
Rating: Mature  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Hasbro-Paramount-someone not me owns them all.

**Author's Notes:** So one day my friend [](http://cubicality.livejournal.com/profile)[**cubicality**](http://cubicality.livejournal.com/) and I were chatting about the Bay movies, and I mentioned always wondering what happened to Barricade at the end of the first Transformers movie, and cubie--who rp's a truly excellent Captain (Matthew, cubie decided, is his first name) Graham, the British SAS Trooper, over at [](http://tf-ic-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_ic_prompts**](http://tf-ic-prompts.livejournal.com/)\--was wondering what happened to the Trooper at the end of ROTF.

We both figured they died. Which made us sad. So we decided they didn't die after all. Instead, they got sucked through an interdimensional Rift that landed them and a few other characters on an alien planet hell together.

Then, cubie passed me this picture, and said it would make a great holoform for Barricade.

[](http://quidamling.livejournal.com/profile)[**quidamling**](http://quidamling.livejournal.com/) passed me the Heels pic,

and those pictures, and this entire idea, bunnied and grew fangs and would not let go until I wrote this. Which is honestly just an excuse to smut these two. It's crack, but these guys got serious about their porn, and I couldn't resist a bit of plot, because I completely fail at PWP. ;)

So, here is the first (maybe even the only?) Graham/Barricade fic I've ever seen. Many thanks to cubie for bunnies and encouragement galore and lending me her Trooper characterization. My thanks also to quidamling for the beta read, bucket loads more of encouragement, and the title suggestion. Much love to you both. ♥

\----------------------------

****

Screw Love, Bang the One You're With

Out of sight but not of earshot, you couldn't go far in this god-forsaken place, not if you wanted to live to see morning's light. Matt gritted his teeth at a curse from Will, another low cry from Sarah, a steady creaking sound from the Topkick, rocking on its shocks. The truck was normally as solid and unmoving as a boulder; Ironhide was probably joining in this time. Lucky bastard.

He grimaced and spat the sour taste from his mouth and took another swig from his warming beer. He wasn't nearly drunk enough to ignore what was going on behind him. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and considered the cold comfort of his own hand, and relief, however temporary.

As if on cue, his own personal devil appeared, casually snagging the bottle and tilting it up to sultry red lips. He watched him-it-her swallow, following the movement down the long line of his-its-her throat.

"That's mine. Get your own."

He-it-she handed it back and smirked up at him. "I didn't really drink."

Bloody wanker. Matt didn't care about the beer, but now he was going to be thinking about that mouth on his bottle, and other places...

His cock twitched. A muscle ticked in his jaw and he took another swig, not bothering to answer, taking in the details of what he-it-she was wearing tonight.

The black leather police uniform was the same, but with some differences. Not subtle ones, either. Cop outfit, meet stripper pole. Matt snorted softly through his nose, not for the first time wondering why the Decepticon had chosen a female holoform, and one so small. Ironhide's holo was massively male, but Barricade's holo was petite; even in heels, the holo just reached his chin. Red lips, dark eyes, cream skin... a pocket-sized Venus.

His gaze wandered over a bared slender waist, the long fall of wavy black hair half way down to softly flaring hips, full breasts that strained out of the low cut black leather jacket. His palms itched to feel those curves, he already knew they would fit perfectly in his hands. Barricade was nothing, if not thorough.

There was a hint of a sneer twisting the Trooper's full, firm lips, but Matt still watched avidly as the holo turned his-its-her back and casually presented him with a different view as she-he-it- _she_ bent over to adjust the buckles on knee high black stiletto boots, an indecently short skirt hiking up to display a micro thong and the sweet curves of a very fine arse.

Barricade was on the attack tonight, psychological warfare on a whole new level and blatantly unfair, and Matt knew he was losing the battle when his mind very firmly settled on 'she' rather than continuing to muck around with 'he' and 'it'.

He growled to himself and rubbed a hand over the bulge in his pants, imagining drawing down the zipper of her top and letting those heavy breasts spill out, the weight and feel of them in his hands, tweaking the nipples, then yanking that bit of skirt up around her waist, lifting her up and guiding himself in, gripping that tight arse as she rode his cock.  
Or better yet, those pouting red lips wrapped _around_ his cock...

His cock jerked, painfully hard and throbbing. Goddamn bloody hell, Barricade's timing was perfect or downright disastrous; they'd all been drinking, even the mechs, and Matt was already too buzzed and the case of blue balls he had going would kill him before much longer. She wanted something from him, he was sure of it, and he wanted her. Period. How this was going to end was anyone's guess, and he'd be surprised if it ended well.

He licked dry lips, eyes narrowed, anger and lust collecting into coiled aching heat in his gut as the holo turned to face him again, the usual tension ramped up to dangerous levels between them. She moved slowly, gracefully, coming right up to him, her gaze dropping from his face to stare at his crotch.

Fuckfuckfuck _fuck_. However badly off he was, he certainly wasn't prepared for this here and now. Play it off, for your own sake. She'll get tired of toying with you and leave.

Matt's hand moved, a quick rub over his cock to ease the ache, then shielding it from the holo's sight.

"I'd appreciate some privacy, _mate_." Cool tones, and eyes anything but friendly as he watched the holo's every move, waiting for the psych job, the weapon to show, the shot to take him, the trap to spring and him fall in and never escape again.

When it came, it shocked him to motionless silence. Only his eyes moved, watching her sink to her knees, those taut breasts on perfect display for him. His face flushed, breath rasped in his throat as delicate red tipped fingers unzipped and tugged pants openings apart and freed the heavy aching length of him from cloth.

He couldn't look away as she moved closer, and closer. She couldn't mean to- she would never-

He almost choked when she took him in her mouth. It wasn't the hot wet slickness he was expecting but a warm buzzing sensation, like being wrapped in a heated vibrator. Then her tongue moved, delicate licks and strokes delivering tiny shocks over the head and under the ridge. Too much, not enough. He moaned low in his throat, hands clenching into fists, cock throbbing and twitching.

Barricade didn't stop there. Her hands continued to tug his pants down until they were around his ankles, and those long-tipped fingers circled and lightly scratched back up calves and over thighs. Her fingers kneaded the muscles of his arse. Small hands gripped his hips, more of him disappeared into her mouth; shock and disbelief warred with the heavy swirl of alcohol and lust clouding his mind.

He kept watching, couldn't look away, until her nose was pressed to his belly and his cock was nudging down the back of her throat and then Matt groaned and gave up trying to resist. Hands tangled into long silky black hair, he rocked himself into the warm shocks and tight buzzing heat of her mouth.

More, he needed more.

He was tired of the constant battle of wills, useless, draining, and they were in hell and never getting out of this goddamned place. They were in this together, the mech bloody well needed to start acting like it. It was easy, so easy to believe that respect might be winning out over Barricade's arrogance, that mutual need and trust might be replacing the taunts and testing of wills. That maybe, just maybe, with Ironhide setting the example, Barricade wanted more, too.

It was at that moment that Matt looked down, hunger in his eyes and need gripping him hard, cupping her cheek and looking into dark exotic eyes with their eerie red firelight sheen, ready to tell her he wanted the same.

Anger surged high, wiping out the haze in his mind instantly. Even with her mouth stretched wide around his cock, he could see the hint of a smirk, the eyes that watched him were cold and calculating. He had no doubt the Saleen was somewhere close by, scanning, observing, measuring his every response. They were still at war, this was just another battle.

He would have pulled away and left right then, put the blame firmly on all the alcohol and called the battle a draw, until he remembered a comment by Ironhide, how holoforms were scanned and the difficulties mechs had learning to use them.

Matt's lips stretched into a feral smirk of his own. Who was he to deny himself a bit of pleasure, since Barricade was offering? He was no saint, but while she was at it, he was going to teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

His hand stroked her cheek. "This doesn't seem to be doing a thing for you, mate. How about we move to the car and continue this in more comfort?"

Matt's eyes glittered, watching the flicker of uncertainty creep into Barricade's.

\----------------------

For the life of him, he never knew why Barricade didn't just let the holo wink out of existence. Another mystery he would chalk up to all the high grade the mechs had consumed. That and curiosity, and if it had been awhile for him, how long had it been for Barricade? Whatever the reasons, the holo stayed put and he was perfectly willing to explore ways of testing her to breaking.

Once stripped down to just the thong, he took the time to look her over. Bloody hell, but the holo had everything down perfectly. He pulled the tiny thong off and slid calloused fingers against warm flesh, flicking and teasing the clit, hearing the soft whimper and watching those small hips and that lovely arse bounce right off the seat. He grinned down at her, lazily amused at the shocked look on her face. "Dialed up a bit high, are we? Let's see what we can do with that."

The Saleen shuddered beneath him, and Matt chuckled. The holo's glare made him laugh outright and that was when Barricade tried to regain control, finally realizing she'd lost it somewhere between down on her knees and getting into the car. He never gave her the chance.

Pain can be guarded against, pleasure was a lot tougher, but the combination of both... Matt found his weapon and used it without mercy.

A hand stroked and kneaded roughly over plump breasts until the holo gasped and squirmed, and then his mouth came down, nipping and sucking fiercely on sensitive nipples. His other hand worked her swollen clit and gave it a hard pinch. The holo cried out and bucked into his hand, a hissing crackle sputtering through the car. The smell of ozone filled the air.

There was no rest, no cool down. Her body barely stopped jerking when Matt went on the attack again, purring satisfaction when it took only moments until she moaned and spasmed again. The holo seemed incapable of muffling sounds, moaning and whimpering, crying out with abandon, then growling at the dark grin on Matt's face.

She finally did the one thing he never thought she'd do again. Her much smaller but determined hands pushed and tugged him into a 69 position. Matt chuckled but shook his head, remaining on hands and knees over her. "No, mate, I'm having too much fun seeing what this body of yours can do." The holo didn't seem to care, wrapping arms around his arse and pulling him down, and then he was in her mouth, her tongue sliding over him, his cock swelling and his eyes almost crossing from the tiny electrical shocks, the buzzing heat surrounding him.

Barricade gave as good as she got, her throat vibrating with a growl, never letting go even when he gasped and jerked and came hard in her mouth. The world spun for a moment, then righted. He looked down, his cock still in her mouth, still swollen and hard, and wiped a bead of pearl off red lips.

The holo hummed. His cock twitched in her mouth. A smug challenge hung in the air. "Right then," Matt nodded, and bent to nip sharp white teeth against the soft skin of her belly. The holo's moan was muffled; the Saleen quivered.

Matt smiled.

\-----------------------

It might have been an hour later, it might have been the rest of the night. He was never sure after, and Barricade refused to tell him.

She tilted her head and took him deep. Matt braced himself, groaning and rocking, feeling the slide of his cock into her throat until her lips were pressed into short hairs, and still those soft, slender hands gripped and kneaded and asked for more, fingers running in trembling strokes over his arse and thighs, while his hands and lips and tongue teased and toyed and played. Somewhere during those hours he had left anger and revenge and teaching Barricade a lesson far behind, lost in the feel of soft curves and silky skin and warm willing woman beneath him, reveling in the sheer pleasure of it all.

There was a sharp electrical crackle all through the interior of the Saleen. Barricade's body arched, hips bucking, her nails digging into his arse. Her throat vibrated, cries muffled by his cock, her mouth working around the base, lips tight to his groin, trying to swallow him deeper, and fucking _christ_ but he was already balls deep and nowhere left for him to go, and still she tried, and the sounds and vibrations and that electrical buzzing worked right through his cock and up his spine and pulled him over the edge and into his third or was it fourth or maybe even his fifth orgasm of the night.

He didn't know, it didn't matter, all that mattered was here and now and this lithe, sexy little body that moved so helplessly to his every touch and Barricade's mouth moving on him, and Matt growled and leaned up, gripping the back of her head and neck with both hands, hips pumping with short, savage movements, and threw back his head with a harsh shout as his release spilled down her throat.

\---------------------

Matt smiled to himself. Whatever game Barricade had been playing, the Trooper was taking a great deal of satisfaction in knowing he had turned the tables on him. Let the 'Con lie through those fangs of his, the signs were unmistakable. He'd broken through those armor plated walls and gotten the mech off, felt the whole car tense and seize and blue electricity shoot through the interior time and again, and the thrill, the rush, was incredible.

Ironhide had been right; the mechs had their weaknesses. Barricade had made a tactical mistake tonight, and Graham was conscious of finally, _finally_ gaining the upper hand and some leverage with the bastard, and he was ready to take full advantage of it. And with this sweet, responsive little holoform, it was going to be a pleasure.

When the holo began that little shimmer to magic on clothes again, he held up a hand.

"Leave them off," he suggested, expecting a refusal or to be flat out ignored, but to his infinite surprise, Barricade complied. Matt stretched out on the seat and wrapped her in his arms, purring warm approval.

"You lot don't snuggle I take it, but trust me, after sex this is the best part."

Though that wasn't quite true, he'd seen Ironhide's holo wrapped up with Sarah and Will plenty of times; he just didn't know if the same held for Decepticons. It didn't seem likely. It was a hard life by Ironhide's accounting, not much room for anything but fast and hard sparksharing, none at all for enjoying the warm afterglow, and he seemed to have been in a position to know. But Barricade was being surprisingly cooperative.

He snugged those soft curves up close, leg tangling with hers, a contented rumble in his throat, and let his hands wander freely over the holo's body. He mapped out the smooth planes of her back, the flare of hips, ran his palm over the shapely arse and squeezed gently. Lips nuzzled over the shell of an ear, fingers stroked through silky black hair, and the holo shivered with each touch, but through it all remained silent, and that was Matt's first inkling that all was not as it seemed.

For as enthusiastic and vocal as she had been earlier, the holo was now passive and mute, nor was the Saleen reacting the way he expected.

Maybe it was the static electricity still hovering and charging the air, but to Matt it felt more like surprise and uncertainty and a tense wariness that hadn't been there before. It was a marked change from a mech who had been nothing but arrogance and prickly irritation and cool aloofness up until tonight.

A sudden mental image popped in, of the holo desperately trying to climb back into a protective layer of clothes, of Barricade trying to trans-scan for armor to shield his protoform.

He bent his head, deliberately testing. She shivered again at the nuzzle against her neck, the touch of his hand, and that was when it clicked. Matt leaned back and knuckled up the holo's chin to look into wide eyes that were wary and confused, a perfect match for the atmosphere in the car. Her features were softer, less walking sex bomb and more real passion. The hard, brassy, fuck me look was gone, leaving her looking uncertain, vulnerable and very young.

Ironhide had mentioned Barricade was young, but everyone was young compared to Ironhide. Age was transient, the holos reflected emotions and mental states more accurately; still, christ, if she were a day over 21 he would eat his beret.

Why the change?

He brushed his thumb across her cheek and felt that quiver again; thick lashes swept down to hide her eyes. Matt tried to offer some kind of reassurance, because it felt like the holo was on the verge of cutting and running. Which was ridiculous. This was Barricade. He didn't panic.

"Hey, 'Cade, it was just sex, mate."

He felt like an idiot for even saying it. Matt was very sure that a quick tumble in the sack - well, a long tumble - wasn't enough to cause all this upheaval. Something else had thrown the 'Con, good and hard. What, was a very good question.

"Barricade, talk to me. Tell me what the bloody hell is going on."

The holo still said nothing. Matt sighed and held her tighter, stroked her back and pressed lips to her forehead, murmured comforting nothings against her ear.

Again, something strange filtered through the air in the car, some vague hint of desperation, and the mental image he received this time was of a snarling, angry, frightened creature running for cover, retreating back to its hole to lick wounds and recover from some disaster it hadn't expected.

He looked down at the holo, fingers combing gently through silky black strands. He felt her shiver, watched her eyes flicker up to his, then down again. She looked positively shaken.

Graham was at a loss as to what could have knocked Barricade off balance like this, but sleep was starting to drag at him. He tucked the holo's head against his shoulder, ran a gentle hand over dainty curves, rather loathe to give up cuddling her. "Can you sleep - recharge - like this?" he murmured against her ear. A tremor ran through the Saleen, Barricade still wouldn't speak, but he could feel her slump tiredly against him, probably as worn out as he was. He crooned a little, a soft hum, feeling the tension in the air start to ease, the car settling down, and Matt finally caved to sleep still holding her fast.

\-----------------------------------------

When he woke, it was to a dry mouth and the twinge of a hangover headache, but warm and comfortable and sated, his body still buzzing pleasurably. His cock felt tender, but Christ, what a night. He really needed to thank the bloody bastard, he hadn't been this relaxed in ages. Barricade too, he'd wager. He chuckled, certain the night's activities and a good recharge had put the mech's mood to rights again.

Matt stretched, groaning happily when tendons popped, about to turn over and trade snarky morning insults with Barricade, maybe see if he could coax the holo out of hiding, when he finally realized he was on the ground, naked and wrapped in his blanket.

His clothes were next to him, the sun was already high in the sky, and of the Saleen, there was no sign.


End file.
